


The Art of Breaking Apart

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, Emotional Abuse, Fingering, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, M/M, Orgy, PLEASE READ THESE TO STAY SAFE, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Coercion, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Fry gets sold to Hedonismbot.





	1. So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is really horrible and nobody should read this.
> 
> I don't condone human trafficking and rape.

Hedonismbot chuckled more than he had chuckled in weeks. His constant state of boredom was finally broken again, at least for a bit. He was standing in front of the mirror, one of his slaves polishing his belly. He wanted to look extra nice for the new arrival tonight. 

Ever since he had made a deal with the Donbot, his turnaround time for new servants has decreased drastically. Whenever he got bored of one, he could simply request a new one, and he could even tell him specifications on how he wanted them. He had decided to switch it up a bit and request for a human this time. These were harder to come by, especially the ones of higher quality, but Hedonismbot wasn't one to shy away from investing in his pleasures. He shooed at the slave who had been frantically polishing him to get a good look in the mirror. Oh yes, he looked simply _stunning_ and he was sure his new arrival would appreciate his efforts. 

He turned around to leave his dressing quarters for the lobby, where he knew his new purchase would be waiting for him. He had ordered them to leave him as they had found him, clothes and everything. He wanted to be the one to prepare him. It was extra work, which he usually avoided, but in this case it was fun. He loved putting his new boys into their place himself, and he had a very specific job for his new human, one which would require a lot of close contact with him. So it was only natural that he would be his main focus from the start. 

He wouldn't be a courtesan, or one of his cleaners, oh no. 

His job would be a little bit more involved. He rubbed his hands and snickered gleefully while he finally reached his lobby, the Donbot with his two lackeys standing in front of the entrance. They had someone with them, still hidden from his view.

"Hello, my dear friend! You've got my new delivery here, I see!" 

He came closer, peeking next to Donbot while shaking his hand briefly, where his bigger lackey, Mousepad was holding someone by his arm. 

"I hope you will like him, he should satisfy all your demands." 

The golden robot stared at him, his optics challenging. He was very particular about everything, but he trusted his old business partner. He never disappointed him before. 

"So you haven’t done anything with him?" 

Donbot simply shook his head. 

"No, he's all yours." 

He tapped with his cane once, which made the bigger robot pull the human further forward. He seemed to be all vibrant colours, from his fire-orange hair, to his red jacket. His eyes were lowered and he looked nervous, which was to be expected in his situation.

He couldn't believe his optics. He knew that human!

"Oh my, Donbot, isn't this Bender's little friend?" 

He could see him perk up when he mentioned this name. Donbot hummed solemnly. 

"You're right there. Let's just say he had a little bill to pay, and this fellow here decided to help him out. Isn't he nice?" 

Hedonism Bot stepped a bit closer, his gaze wandering up and down the human's frame. 

"Very nice, yes yes. Thank you, gentlemen, this'll do. I take it from here." 

His claw closed around the boy's wrist, who finally looked at him confused. When the robot mafia excused themselves and made their way out, he turned around. 

"Wait, you just leave me here?" 

They didn't react, they knew they were just guests here and weren't to interfere with the owner's property. The door closed, and they were alone, the tense atmosphere from before getting even heavier. 

" _Fry_ is the name, I believe?" 

The human turned towards him again, his face resigned. 

"Uuh, yes. Ehm, could you let me go? It hurts...." 

Instead if loosening his grip he squeezed even tighter, marvelling at the little sound of agony Fry made while his eyes opened up in fear. Completely ignoring his request, he asked him a follow-up question. 

"Isn't your full name Philip J. Fry?" 

He seemed too afraid to speak now, but he at least nodded at him. 

"Hmmmn, good good. Normally I give my boys new names, but I like Philip. It suits you." 

His new purchase didn't really seem too happy about that and finally dared to say something again. 

"What do you mean, your boys?" 

The reclining robot blinked at him. He was actually totally _clueless_. 

Even better, someone so innocent was hard to come by these days. He would have to remember to praise Donbot next time for the find. Or maybe he should thank Bender, for dragging this gem of a human into the sleazy underbelly of robot crime. 

He could see, he was a little dumb, which he found quite cute. It would be easier to handle him as well. Guys who were smart typically put up more of a fight. This one on the other hand would probably be really easy to train, aside from the fact that he would have a lot of explaining to do. Even the basics, like the mere reason he was here in the first place. 

He didn't want to waste any time, but he still had to make sure he understood his situation. 

"Come, come with me Philip, let's get comfortable." 

His four legs moved towards the exit, while he dragged him at his wrist behind him. He stumbled but managed to hold his pace. It wasn't far to his abode and when he closed the door behind him, he looked at the guy again. He was truly wonderful, he already looked soft and he hadn't even seen him naked. Not yet. 

He could see that his tight grip on him caused him quite a lot of pain so he used this to teach him his first lesson. 

"Philip, I'll let go of you now. And I want you to stay right where you are." 

He nodded, looking a bit sad. 

"There is no point in running. I have guards everywhere, and when they catch you..." 

He squeezed a tiny bit tighter and made him flinch. 

"Let's just say, this will be nothing against the punishment you'll receive. Do you understand?" 

He nodded again, this time accompanied by a fearful shiver. 

How _delicious_. 

He let go finally, the human instantly tending to his wrist. 

"Nwa, did I bruise you?" 

Philip pulled his sleeve up and there it was; a beautiful dark purple ring on his otherwise pink skin. He would have to overthink his plans to not use ropes on him, but this could wait. First he had to explain. 

"Do you know why you're here?" 

The human pouted a bit, still holding his wrist. He seemed to ponder his question carefully before he answered. 

"We-well, the robot mafia wanted to kill Bender! So I threw myself in front of him to protect him, you know?" 

Hedonismbot rolled his eyes internally. It was so typical of Bender to trouble the few friends he had like this. He feigned interest, just to see what else he had to say. 

"Go on..." 

His human got excited now, recalling the rest of the events, bobbing up and down a bit. It was already getting too much for the easily aroused robot. 

"When they saw that, they said they would take me and leave Bender alone and because I didn't want him to die I said yes. And then they brought me here and you pulled my wrist and now my arm hurts..." 

"Okay, enough." 

He had to interrupt his rambling and surprisingly, the human clamped up instantly. He seemed to listen quite well already, which was a plus. And he was indeed, completely oblivious in what kind of situation he was in. 

"My dear Philip, do you know what happened there?" 

He saw him shake his head, then he continued. 

"You're payment. Whatever Bender owed the Don, he paid with you." 

"Ah so.... He _sold_ me?" 

He seemed a bit hurt and he felt almost sorry for the little guy. 

Almost. 

"Yes, he did. Your friend Bender sold you. Obviously, Donbot doesn't have any use for you, but he knew that I was looking for someone special, just like you. So he sold you to me." 

His new human looked up, wide confused eyes staring at him. 

"You're my property now, Philip. You belong to me." 

"But... But that's illegal! You can't just sell humans!" 

He didn't understand how he could be so extremely innocent, when he had been friends with this sleazeball of a bending unit for years. 

"No, it's not. But it happens. And this time, it’s happening to you. Philip, you are my _slave_ now." 

His expression was shocked, disgusted and frightful and a wonderful shiver ran up the robot's back upon this view. He could tell he wanted to speak, but he didn't let him. 

"You do exactly as I say, without hesitation. This will make it easier for both of us." 

Philip trembled in front of him, his eyes becoming wet. He felt a bit bad for him, so he extended one of his arms to pet his head, his human too terrified to shy away. He brushed his fingers through the orange hair, enjoying this tender moment which seemed so out of place right now. 

"You will have a good life when you behave, Philip. You're really cute, and I have a soft spot for cute boys like you. Your hair is simply stunning!" 

He tousled through it more, ruining his cowlick in the process. He looked so much better with his hair down like this. 

"You will grow it out for me now. I want you with long hair." 

He heard his human whimper and remembered he hadn't trained him in adequate manners yet. 

"And when I speak to you, you're ought to answer properly." 

He looked at him expectantly, but this seemed to be a bit much for him. His hand wandered from his hair to gently hold his face, before the robot spoke again. 

"You agree with me, and you will call me master. Do you understand, Philip?" 

His shoulders rose defensively, shaking, before he quietly mumbled. 

"Yes, m-master..." 

His gaze avoided him, but this was good enough for a start. Hedonismbot gently caressed his cheek and then returned his hand over his own round belly again, crossing it with his other. 

Philip already was amazing, his hair a mess, his face lost and frightened, his arms wrapped around himself for comfort. There was just one little thing to make it perfect. 

"Now Philip, stay focused. Get naked for me, chop chop!" 

His face snapped back to him, obviously unhappy with the turn of events. 

"Please no, I-" 

He slapped him instantly. Not hard, but with enough force to knock some sense into him. The human started to sob at that, holding his face. 

"I warned you. Now behave."


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fight doesn't go well for Fry.

It wasn't like Fry was regretting that he had rescued Bender. He had been ready to take a bullet for him, and when the mafia took him away, he had assumed they would make him their guy for the small stuff for a while before they let him go. 

He hasn't expected to be forced to undress in front of Hedonismbot, one of Bender’s friends who he only knew fleetingly, maybe had exchanged two sentences with. 

He knew he was kinky, but hadn’t been aware he apparently liked to hold people against their will for his amusement. Fry didn't have a lot of dignity to begin with; he was in his twenties and still had a job with "boy" in the title after all. He was used to being degraded. 

But this, this was a lot worse. He got treated like a piece of meat, like property, not even allowed to be called by the name he preferred, wear clothes or have his hair like he wanted it. All these bits combined, together with the foreboding feeling of what else would come, made him feel incredibly helpless. 

He didn't want to get hurt, nothing was worse for him, so he did what he was told, pulling off his clothes with heavy hands. He avoided to look in the direction of the golden robot, but could feel his optics scanning every part of him. His jacket was gone first, then his shoes, his shirt got pulled over his head, finally he opened his jeans and slid them down, only wearing his briefs now. 

He really, really, didn't want to take these off too, but he also didn't want to get slapped again. He hesitated for a second, but braced himself for the feeling of defeat, when the last piece of fabric and with this the last shred of modesty was gone. He stood straight, his hands in front of his crotch in a last desperate attempt to hide himself. 

Obviously, his captor didn't like this. He slapped his hands away, impatiently clicking at him. 

"Hold still, I need to inspect the goods throughout." 

Fry's hands fell uselessly to the side, while both of the robot's claws extended to fondle him all over his body. He ran his fingers through his hair again, making it hang down on one side, then they slid over his face, one hand squishing it some with a little giggle. Then they ran over his chest, squeezing every which way, then sliding over his waist and his hips and he didn't hesitate before be carefully took his penis into his hand. The unexpected touch made Fry gasp and he almost moved away, but the pain from the bitchslap was still pulsing on his cheek so he only whimpered. 

"That's a cute dick..." 

He heard him say, letting it flop up and down and Fry balled his fists. He never hated anything more than this, a slimy robot touching him so intimately. He gave him a little squeeze before he diverted his attention elsewhere, Fry already feeling used and utterly degraded. 

"Too bad you won't put it to use any time soon." 

He just closed his eyes and held back another sob, while the robot gingerly massaged down his thighs and calves. 

"So far so good, my little Philip. I requested for someone with a bit of meat on their bones, and the Don delivered. Turn around now." 

Great, now he had to comment on his weight. He wasn't exactly self-conscious when it came to that, but he still didn't like it when it was pointed out like this. He really didn't want to turn his back towards him, he wouldn't be able to see what he was doing, but the alternative was worse. He suppressed a sob before he turned around 180 degrees, the robot's hands instantly on his butt. 

It was like he was fulfilling all the bad guy clichés and Fry was feeling extremely weird while he stared outside through the window into the darkness, focussing on a street light while those fingers on him rubbed his butt cheeks in circles, gently massaging him and it would've been a rather enjoyable touch if it wasn't for these horrible circumstances. 

"Marvellous, just _perfect_. This will do nicely. Let's see your little hole as well..." 

His cheeks suddenly got spread, the fingers prodding and probing further inside and Fry couldn't help himself anymore. He jumped away quickly, pressing himself into the farthest corner of the room. 

"Hands off, you pervert!!" 

He was hunched down, one hand in front of his crotch, staring at his tormentor angrily. He knew he would regret this, but the adrenaline rush was strong, his self-protective instincts sadly working against him. 

The robot's demeanour changed. His voice had already been different than normal, more serious and commanding. Now his face got scary as well, no giddy smile to be found. He glared back at him, the sheer dominance and anger making Fry shiver in fear. 

"You don't want to provoke me like this. You were lucky until now, boy." 

His body, albeit reclined, was still big enough to block his way to the exit and he moved closer, trapping him in the corner he put himself in. 

"It's easy, even you will understand it very soon, I'm sure. You will obey me." 

He extended his arms again, and to Fry's horror, four more arms appeared out of his body, all six of them looming over him menacingly. 

"And if you don't, I'll make you." 

Four of the arms shot forward at once, each of them grabbed one of his limbs, lifting him up effortlessly into the air. Fry yelped when his arms and legs were pulled away from him before he got turned around. The robot basically threw him on the floor, manipulating his body so he was on his knees, his ass up high. He couldn't move an inch, the grip on him so tight, it already hurt, not to mention the humiliating pose he was forced into now. His face was pressed against the fluffy carpet, his arms crossed behind his back painfully. He felt his thighs getting pulled further apart and he let out pathetic whimpers and pleas to let him go, which fell on deaf ears. 

The robot's fifth arm was on his body now, his fingers between his ass cheeks again, spreading them once more. His whole body tensed, the urge to move away strong, but Hedonism Bot was stronger. It was horrible, so horrible and he couldn't stop the tears, which were welling up in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He silently sobbed while he felt the invading touch against him. The last arm was there, one of its fingers carelessly pushing right against his hole. 

It felt so wrong, Fry squeezing his eyes shut and sobbing out loudly while he felt how was he getting prodded more, the metal finger circling him. It wasn't playful, it was harsh and degrading, showing him what would await him if he didn't behave. The robot kept on pushing against him, the fingertip now nestled into the slight indent of his muscles and Fry clenched in fear. He really didn't want to find out how it would feel if he decided to go in dry and luckily he didn't have to. With his finger pushing, his captor asked. 

"Will you behave now?" 

Fry had to swallow a few times to be able to answer. 

"Y-yes..." 

He cried out when the push against his hole got stronger warningly. 

"What was that?" 

Came from behind him and Fry hazily remembered the order he had been given earlier. 

"Yes, master..." 

It physically hurt him to say this, on top of the already strong pain which was running through his body. But it granted him reprieve when the hands on him vanished and he flopped down flat on the floor, panting shallowly. 

"Well done, Philip. I hope we don't have to repeat this again." 

He had underestimated his capabilities, and raw fear was coursing through his veins. He wouldn't be able to fight against anything he wanted to do to him, the realisation filling him with dread. Not only did his wrist hurt, now all his muscles were tense and he had gained a few new bruises all around from the rough handling. 

"Don't be phlegmatic, Philip. I have a lot planned for you tonight." 

Fry didn't know what that word meant, but he guessed he wanted him to stand up. He hissed in pain, feeling how his knees were sore from being pressed against the floor, but he wobbly got back to his feet, slumping down and avoiding the robot's gaze. Hedonismbot wouldn't have any of that. He felt his grip on his left upper arm, pulling him closer, another hand on his chin to pull his face up. 

"You look at me when I talk to you." 

Fry's eyes moved, locking with the optics of the robot. 

"Yes, master." 

He mumbled. He was in protective mode now, he didn't want any more pain. He would endure all the humiliation he would give him, just so he wouldn't get manhandled like this again.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry gets a tour and a shower.

Hedonismbot grinned. He seemed to have broken the boy, his eyes a bit glassy and his body shivering with anxiety. He hasn't expected him to put up any fight at all. He had seemed timid and submissive from the start, so his futile attempt of keeping his dignity was even more pathetic. But it wasn't like he didn't like to break a spirit or two, so he was actually happy he had been able to see him resist, even if it was only briefly. 

But in the end, he really did have a sweet spot for cute boys, he hadn't lied about that, and not even he liked to see someone as pure as his Philip in so much fear and pain. 

He decided to reassure him a bit, making him feel protected, always knowing that this came with conditions. 

"Come here, Philip, sit down, here on the bed." 

He listened, mumbling 

"Yes master." 

Before he was sinking into his soft mattress. Hedonismbot didn't need a bed to sleep on, his body was already equipped with one anyway, but some of his companions did, so he had gotten this massive soft bed with the finest white linen. He let go of his arm, but left his other hand on his face, gently caressing him. Philip was watching him, probably awaiting the next humiliation. It would come, but not right now. 

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." 

He was half serious about this apology. He didn't like to damage his own property after all. Philip looked at him, a bit puzzled. 

"I want you to be comfortable with me. You're a really sweet boy, you know." 

He ran his hands through his hair again and decided that would be their nightly activity later. He seemed to react to it well, his posture a little bit less tense. 

"Your duty here will involve a lot of close time with me, the best thing you can do is just relax, and listen to me, okay?" 

He figured, with someone as innocent as him, he could probably coax him into trusting him, getting some Stockholm Syndrome going. He could see tears in his eyes again, but his human hurried to rub them away with his palms and quickly answered. 

"Okay... Uhm... Master." 

He found it interesting that he didn't ask what his duty would be. He really wasn't clever in the slightest. 

"You're a good boy, Philip. I'm sure you'll do great." 

Praise was always something timid people enjoyed, and even in his distressed state, he could see his human blush a bit. 

"Now, how about I help you settle in? I'll give you a tour and then some of my servants will help you freshen yourself up for tonight. You'll be sleeping here in this room, with me." 

He could see how the human tried to suppress a disgusted expression. 

"The bed will be all yours, because I'm sure you will need some good rest after that long day, huh?" 

Philip actually seemed to be relieved about that. 

"I'm really tired." 

He said shyly. The moment was too nice, so the rich robot let it slide that he didn't properly address him. He gently let his hand run behind his ear and caressed him there, his human actually closing his eyes a bit when he felt this. Oh yes, he would be a lot of fun to play with. 

After their little talk, Philip seemed to feel a bit better, still embarrassed about being naked though. It wasn't like he was the only one, his few other human servants didn't wear clothes as well and if they did, they didn't hide anything. While he was walking through the different corridors, showing him all of the rooms, he could see how he slowly realised that he didn't have it that bad. 

Each room typically harboured one of two of his servants, most of them robots like him, typically jacking on, sleeping or sometimes tied down on the wall, for instant access when their master wanted to have some fun. The few humans who lived here weren't as comfortable though. Human bodies needed a lot more maintenance, so he had two separate rooms, where most of his humans were living. He had specially dedicated robotic servants to keep them clean, fed and healthy. He didn't sleep with all of them; some were merely there for decoration. They were, however, all tied to their beds, with no way to move, the few of them who were there for sexual pleasure had a masturbator between their legs, making them quiver and moan constantly. 

They were all undressed, just like Philip, and didn't react when they saw the new addition to the small collection of humans he had. 

The ginger though, he reacted strongly. 

He seemed to be very concerned and instantly asked if they were alright. He could tell he was genuinely worried for them and not so much for himself, just another thing to make Hedonismbot think he was too pure for this world. He had reassured him, they were all healthy and mentioned that he should count himself lucky that he wouldn't have to sleep like this. Philip’s eyes flicked back and forth between his new owner and the grotesque scene in front of them. He agreed, shuffling a bit closer. 

After that, the tour was over, so he returned with his new toy to his quarters again. He could tell that he was getting tired, despite his still very high anxiety. He didn’t want to push him too much, at least not tonight, but there was one little thing he still wanted to do with him. Or rather, have it done to him. Today had been a lot more work than the robot was used to, not to mention the next following weeks of training Philip. He wanted to relax now, and just watch. 

“It’s almost time to sleep, Philip.”

He drawled, and he could see how his human looked a bit relieved. He was so naïve, which just aroused him even more. He couldn’t wait to see his face when he realised what else there was for him tonight. 

“But first, we need to make sure you’re nice and clean!”

With two claps of his claws, a hidden side door opened, startling his poor human. Two tall, blue identical, rather lanky looking robots emerged, their arms equipped with special equipment for human deep cleansing. Philip looked at him afraid.

“M-master…? What they’re gonna do to me?”

He reached for him again, going back to that spot behind his ears to sooth him with gentle strokes. It didn’t work that well this time.

“They’ll just give you a shower, so be a good boy and let them do their job.”

His eyes moved to indicate his cleaning robots to take him, which they did immediately. Philip got pulled away from his hand, firmly shoved to the bathroom next to his quarters, looking fearful at him before the door closed and Hedonismbot was alone.

He idly strut over a couple of steps and activated the one-way window, so he wouldn’t have to miss out on the hot, soapy action.

Fry tried to pull away from the two huge robots, which both towered over him a good few inches. He really didn’t like the sound of ‘getting a shower’, especially not after what he had seen in these horrible human rooms. It downright disturbed him to his core to see these people, all of them dazed and apathetic, tied down on these beds. The worst were the ones with these machines between their legs, seemingly jerking them off, and Fry wondered why this was necessary. He was starting to understand what Hedonismbot did to them, but even if he wanted to sleep with them, surely there was no need to constantly stimulate them like this. He was just glad that he apparently wouldn’t have to do any of this; maybe he just wanted a companion? He hoped so, even if he rather not be here at all. He wished someone could come and rescue him, or all of them really, bring them far away from here so they could return to their normal life. There was nothing normal about two robots shoving him under a warm shower head.

He instantly got drenched, his hair hanging down in wet strands. He subconsciously touched it, remembering what the golden robot had said about it, how he had touched him behind his ears. He sniffled a bit, but got distracted soon when they started to lather his body all over. He was ticklish, and the soft brushes they had on their arms rubbing his body didn’t help. They didn’t talk much, aside from short commands.

“Lift your arms!”

He did, biting his lips not to giggle while they washed his armpits. The brushes moved further down, scrubbing every part of him. His breath hitched when he finally felt them move lower below the waistline. He had feared that would happen, that he would get touched like this again, but at least they wouldn’t get any pleasure from this.

Surrounded by fog, he closed his eyes, trying his best to let it happen. They were really keen on getting every inch of his skin, cleaning him all around his legs, wandering up on the insides of his thighs, and he could swear they were taking their sweet time while they were going near the area he rather not have touched again. 

“Spread your legs!”

He could hear their metallic voices say in unison, echoing dramatically against the tiled walls. He obliged hesitantly, before he felt the brushes going just a tiny bit higher, pushing between his legs and rotating in slow circles. He was sensitive there, so he wanted to move away, but as always he was held tight by the robots. He felt them spreading his legs further, so they could reach better, the soft bristles tickling his penis, balls, and the area behind it. He gave up his struggles pretty quickly. Just like Hedonismbot, their grip was too strong to do anything about it. Also, he feared he would get punished if he didn’t let them.

As if this wasn’t enough, they finally turned him around and bend him over, his chest braced against one of the robots. He pushed his hands against the metal casting, but everything was too slippery, so he couldn’t get any leverage. Instead he had to endure the bristles now going for his butt. He felt their grip opening him up, for the third time tonight and he braced himself when he felt pressure between his cheeks, the brush going up and down and in circles, way too much movement for his liking. It thankfully didn’t hurt, they were gentle with him, but it was still degrading to get cleaned like that, as if he was a pet. They really seemed to take especially long with this particular spot, soaping him up real good, the bristles moving over him like a massage. Fry could feel how it affected him in a way he would never admit to anyone. All these sensitive nerves back there, getting gently pressed and rubbed, the warmth of the water and the air around him, the way he didn’t have to do anything and just let these two robots work on him…

He could stop himself from getting totally lost in all this in time, thankfully, but he still felt a bit jittery once they finally let up on him, pushing him under the stream of hot water again, the soap washing away into the drain, right with his dignity. 

They turned the water off and wrapped him in an oversized towel, moving him to a smaller room next to the shower. They dried him up properly, obviously going between his legs way more than they should while doing so. Just when he thought they were done, they got out another towel, drying off his hair, switching their arm extensions so they could brush it neatly. It was then that he noticed the mirror next to him, and he got incredible sad when he saw his reflection. 

His normally amazing spiky hair was hanging down all lifeless, the stupid side part not really suiting his face. His eyes looked more scared than he had thought, and he could see how shivery he was, despite being hot. Because of all the rubbing and the heat, his skin was flushed and he looked kind of ridiculous like that, naked, trembling, still getting worked at by the cleaning robots. He couldn’t take it and looked away, just when they made the last finishing touches on him.

One of the robots got out a soft cushion, patting at him gently with what he quickly noticed was powder. He didn’t know why they powdered him, and he made a small noise when they also powdered his private parts, but after that it was finally over and they returned him to the bedroom.

Philip entered just in time for Hedonismbot to reboot from his overloading. It just had been too much to see him getting fondled up everywhere, especially when he could tell that he was starting to enjoy it for some time. He had been right about him. He was submissive, a little dumb, and very sensitive. He knew his strategy now, if he played his cards correctly, he would have him trained up and ready in no time. 

The robot looked at him as if nothing had happened and he only had waited here for his return. The low lighting in the bedroom just enhanced the glow the powder gave his skin, his pink cheeks underlining his cuteness. He greeted him, waved the cleaning robots away and gently guided him to the bed.

“How was the shower, dear? Do you feel better?”

Philip sat down on the bed, carefully looking at him. He could tell he was really exhausted and still very frightened. 

“I… I don’t know… master.”

He stuttered, so Hedonismbot decided that he had gone through enough for one day. Being captured by criminals, getting sold, stripped, assaulted. This can’t be easy, especially for someone so obviously sheltered as him. He moved his hands to pet him again, his freshly shampooed hair smelling nice and feeling even softer than before. He couldn’t believe it when Philip was actually leaning against the touch, holding still while he ran his fingers over his scalp. He really needed the comforting sensation and there was no reason for the robot to not provide him with that. The more comfortable he felt, the easier it would be to make him behave.

“Why don’t you lie down and get some rest now? I’ll be here the whole night to make sure you’re safe.”

His gaze was full of gratefulness, before he moved under the covers, tucking the duvet up under his chin. Hedonismbot had to smile when he saw how his expression changed, the human finally looking comfortable and content. He still wanted to pet him though, so he laid his hand on his temple, stroking his hair out of his face.

“Thank you, master.”

He whispered, his exhaustion getting the best of him. With his hand brushing through his hair gently, his eyes fell shut in just a few moments, after which his breathing got slower and he started to snore. Hedonismbot stayed by his side the whole night, watching his new, beautiful human sleep, while he kept caressing through his hair.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry learns his true purpose and starts his training.

Fry woke up to a late rainy morning. He blinked a few times, looking around. He was only confused for a few seconds about where he was, before the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. The high, white walls, decorative plastering with gold highlights on the ceiling, the huge canopy bed with the translucent drapes were so different from his own bedroom. He felt so out of place here, so he hid under the duvet, listening to the rain pattering against the glass. It felt like a really bad dream, but it was all real. He moved under the covers and felt that he wasn’t wearing any clothes, but at least there was nobody else here at the moment. 

He wasn’t sure how he should feel about all this. Everything that happened had made him feel scared and helpless, but it seemed that Hedonismbot wasn’t completely cruel. He did let him sleep in after all, and tucked him in after this strange day. Obviously, that didn’t change the fact that he hurt him badly, his body visibly bruised. He also hasn’t forgotten the disturbing human rooms, making him shudder in disgust when he remembered the pale, lifeless faces of his other victims. It was hard to know what he should feel about his captor.

He felt his stomach grumble and realised that he didn’t have dinner yesterday. He had no idea how to get food around here though, so he just got up instead to look out of the window. With the duvet wrapped tightly around his shoulders, he stepped towards it, seeing a grey dark scenery in front of him. He had the view of a back garden, the trees bare of any leaves, but some evergreen bushes still gave it some colour this early in February. The street on the other side of the high fence was empty. This must be a really high class area, if there were no pedestrians anywhere. 

He sighed, feeling the subtle pull of upset inside of him. He didn’t want to despair about all this; it would just give his owner another reason to be mean to him. If he could stay focussed and listen to him, maybe he could convince him to let him go at some point, but first he had to play his game. 

He jerked when the heavy wooden door suddenly opened, Hedonismbot walking in with a small service robot carrying a box. He instantly turned around and made sure to stay polite.

“Go-good morning, master, how are you?”

“Philip! Nice to see you’re up! Come here my boy, I have a present for you!”

“Is it food??”

He asked, regretting it right after. He was just so hungry, he could barely stand straight. Luckily, the robot didn’t get offended by it, just taken aback a tad. He laughed it off.

“Oh, of course, you will get your breakfast.”

Fry approached him carefully as he was told, feeling his grip on his wrist again to make him sit on the mattress.

The robot pulled the duvet away, Fry not daring to hold onto it. His body exposed like this again left him flustered, especially when he felt cold claws running over his belly. He got pinched where it was forming rolls, and he could see a satisfied look on the robot’s face, when he spoke.

“I need you well fed at all times, don’t want you to lose that belly of yours.”

The degradation was starting already, Fry blushing while he tried not to get angry. Hedonismbot quickly pulled his gaze away from his body, to address the little servant next to him.

“Give him his food!”

He saw him opening the box, pulling out a closed cup with a straw in it. He took it and felt that it was heavy with a thick liquid. 

“Is this a milkshake?”

He asked curiously. Not the weirdest thing he ever had for breakfast, but certainly not something he thought he would get here. The odd little giggle from the robot made him wary, though.

“My sweet Philip. It’s not a milkshake, no. It’s called Nutritional Broth.”

He was still getting pinched into his belly chub, while the robot continued.

“It has everything you need in there. It’s a lot more effective than feeding you humans normal food. I told the guys to up the calories in yours, so you won’t lose any weight. So drink up, you’ll get one three times a day!”

Fry really didn’t like the sound of that. He had never been a fan of these nutrition products, which there were plenty of in the future. He enjoyed processed food, but he typically preferred stuff which wasn’t meant to replace a whole diet. He eyed the drink carefully, but finally obeyed and took a sip. He needed all his willpower to not immediately spit the contents onto the golden robot in front of him. The texture was chalky, slimy, and overall unpleasant. There was almost no real taste; it was mostly bland with a hint of rancid fat. It was downright gross and he would never drink something like this if he didn’t have to. But he swallowed it, tears welling up with the realisation that this would be the only thing he would get from now on. It was obvious that he wasn’t enjoying his ‘meal’, so he felt Hedonismbot’s hand on his head again, stroking him encouragingly. 

“That’s it, nice and slow. You have to empty the whole cup for me.”

Fry gulped again, just to get the slimy residue out of his throat, but it didn’t do anything. He wondered if he would at least get some water sometimes to wash away that taste, but he wasn’t counting on it. He just wanted to get this over with, so he sucked on his harder, just trying to get this stuff down without letting it touch his tongue too much. It still took him way too long, but he finally heard air in the straw when he finished the last of the gross goo.   
He shuddered, trying his best to hold it together while he got praised some more, which just made him feel even sicker.

“Good boy, all gone. Now we can go to the next step. I have something else for you.”

Fry saw how he motioned towards his servant again, who quickly pulled out a small object, which he quickly identified as a collar. It was extravagant, the leather a bright pink and a little emblem at the front with the face of Hedonismbot engraved in it. Before he could react, he was already putting it around his neck, securing it with a small padlock. Fry’s hands were on it, carefully touching the soft leather. It wasn’t too tight around his neck, but the emblem had a pronounced weight and he would definitely be able to feel it all the time. The robot seemed to be very satisfied, with the way he smiled at him.

“What do we say, when we get such a beautiful present?”

He asked, mockingly nice. Tears were prickling at his eyes, but he could blink them away in time, before he answered.

“Thank you, master.”

“Very good, Philip. You’re behaving really well this morning. And this collar suits you, you look stunning! I can’t wait to show you off!”

Fry’s eyes widened in shock. What was he talking about? He didn’t want anyone to see him like this; it was bad enough the other servants saw him. 

“Wha- what do you mean?”

He was so afraid, he forgot his manners, but he was shaking too much to care right now. The robot’s face changed once more, not overly happy anymore, but instead slightly menacing. He nodded slightly, which made the little servant robot leave the room, so that they were alone. 

“Philip, since you’re here, you never thought to ask what your task will be, isn’t that right?” 

He wasn’t touching him at the moment, but side-eyed him with greedy eyes, which felt even more invasive. Fry’s anxiety was rising rapidly, his confusion overwhelming him. He didn’t know how to react so he tried to give him short answers.

“No, I didn’t, master, I’m sorry...”

He waved to show him he didn’t care.

“Don’t worry, I will explain to you now.”

The time he was untouched was over, when Hedonismbot extended both of his arms again, to brush up and down his waist, while Fry could only hold in his tears and keep still despite his instincts screaming at him to back away.

“You know, I wanted someone plump like you for a very important job.”

He squeezed his chub once more, before he continued.

“I often go to parties, which are of the more depraved variety, as you can imagine. And what I found there is, that I’m often _very_ cold.”

All this just confused Fry even further, since he was sure robots weren’t really sensitive to the cold, so he just hoped he would explain more, looking at him with big eyes.

“I like to take my time, until I find someone to be with. So I was thinking to myself, that I need to get something to keep me warm, so I don’t have to rush it. And this is where you come in, my beautiful boy.”

Fry relaxed a bit. He just needed him to keep him warm? Would he have to cuddle him? It was still not a nice thought, hanging around this guy’s neck, probably with no clothes on, while he was walking around looking for people to have sex with, but he had feared it would be way worse. He was about to ask something, but got interrupted.

“Obviously, I can’t just have you with me immediately; I need to train you up. I don’t want to embarrass myself, just because you can’t take it.”

The image of him hugging Hedonismbot was still in his mind, and it didn’t really fit his narrative.

“But do you really have to train me, just for hugging you?”

He asked, adding “master” quickly when he saw the impatience in the other’s optics.

“Oh Philip…”

He sighed, shaking his head in an overly dramatic fashion. He feared he did something wrong, so he backed away as much as he could.

“You’re still not getting it, do you? I’m not talking about hugging.”

He was gripping his collar now to hold him in place, when his body clicked, and a compartment opened under his stomach, Fry’s eyes opening wide in horror when a metallic penis was emerging from it. It was lot thicker than his own, the length circa half of his lower arm, with a realistic shape, slightly curved upwards, the surface smooth and the same colour as the rest of the robot’s body. 

He didn’t want to see this, didn’t want to know what this had to do with his task, didn’t want any of this, but no matter how much he tried to pull away, the golden robot didn’t let him and instead just pulled him closer.

“This is what you will be keeping warm from now on, whenever I go out to an orgy.”

Fry shook his head in disbelief.

“Oh yes, my boy. And you will like it, I’ll make sure of that.”

The robot’s arm extended, pushing him back onto the mattress, Fry only able to close his legs and eyes and sob quietly.

“We just have one little problem. And I know, that is me having special wishes, but I do deserve just the best, don’t you think?”

Fry’s body got turned around, one of Hedonismbot’s claws holding him in place, while the other was running down his back, right between his butt cheeks. All he could do was beg wordlessly, but he got ignored entirely. Instead the robot kept on drawling.

“It would be so easy to just shove my penis replica into this hole of yours.”

The claw pressed against the ring of muscles again, Fry’s body cramping up in fear.

“But this just wouldn’t do the trick, you know? You would just get _used_ to this feeling, so once you’re actually in action, it wouldn’t be anything _special_ anymore. So we have to get a bit creative.”

Fry’s vision was blurred with tears, so he simply pressed his face into the mattress under him. It was as bad as he had thought, maybe even worse. Even if he wouldn’t be tied up on a bed like the other humans, his body would still be used in such a horrible way. He couldn’t even start to imagine what he planned to do to him, in order to ‘train’ him.

The pressure against his hole vanished shortly, just to come back, this time accompanied by a wet, uncomfortable sensation. The claw started to circle him, the wet stuff it was coated in seemingly warming him up and he could feel, despite him clenching as much as he could, that something relaxed down there. 

“You will have to keep yourself supple for me, at all times, so we won’t have to mess around too much once I need you.”

The pressure got more, one of the claw fingers pushing and circling him and finally slipping in a bit, Fry crying out in fear. He tried to free himself, but the pull of the robot on his collar just got so hard, it started to hurt badly and strangle him, so he quickly gave up again. Panting heavily, he felt how the curved claw slowly slipped in deeper, retracting again and then pushing in once more, the robot repeating the motion shallowly.

“Finally you’re holding still. Didn’t think you’d be such a diva about this.”

The voice of his captor was arrogant and dominant, making him feel even more degraded than before. Trapped like he was, he let him do whatever he wanted, tears silently dampening the bedding under his face.

“You better pay close attention, Philip. I’ll only do this for you for two days. After that I’ll give you the responsibility. And don’t even think of slacking off on that, I have several cameras in this room, so when I catch you skipping even one session, you’ll regret it instantly, do you understand?”

“Y-yes, master.”

He whimpered, defeated.

“Very good. You feel what I’m doing here with you, yes?”

He pushed in deeper and pulled out almost all the way, now with more force, Fry feeling his body give way more and more to the unwanted intrusion. 

“This is making your muscles all nice and slicked up and relaxed for me, so when I need you to keep my cock warm, all I have to do is grab you and put you in my lap.”

He couldn’t keep himself from sobbing anymore when he heard those words, so he simply gave in and cried loudly, while the claw inside of him kept on pushing inside.

“Don’t worry though, you don’t have to do this all the time. I’ll give you a little timer which will tell you when and for how long, this should be enough.”

The claw pushed more, now twisting in him, the curve in it spreading his insides and Fry gasped when it brushed against a sensitive spot inside of him. He heard a threatening snicker behind him when the robot pushed against this spot again, and again, focussing its ministrations now on just this point. 

“Oh yes, your sweet spot. I almost forgot about that…”

He kept on rolling his claw against him and to Fry’s horror he felt himself getting hard.

“You’re allowed, no, even encouraged, to touch you there as well, but don’t you dare to touch your penis. Only I am allowed to do this from now on. Well, me and my cleaning robots, of course.”

The claw in him pushed upwards, making him lift his hips in the process. His boner, which had been hidden in the sheets until now, was clearly on display for the robot, who just giggled even more as soon as he spotted it.

“Your body is so sensitive, my dear Philip, so welcoming to any touches you receive. You’re truly one of my best purchases.” 

A third claw was on his body, and he felt how it gently circled his penis and started to stroke him. He wasn’t hurting him, but he still didn’t want any of this. He involuntarily gasped and moaned while the robot was touching him, obviously knowing very well how to pleasure him. His arousal made all his muscles relax even more, the claw inside of him moving more freely, rolling against this spot in unison with the claw on his dick. The heat was building up inside of him and Fry couldn’t believe that he was already on the brink of an orgasm, despite the horrific situation he was in. He even felt a bit of precum dribble out of him and he pushed his face into the mattress, just to hide his blush.

“Yessss, this is what I like to see. My cute little human losing himself for me. How about I let you cum this time, hmmmm? Would you like that?”

Fry shook his head instinctively. Of course he didn’t want that, even if his boner was basically screaming at him already. 

“Oh, you don’t want to? Are you sure?”

The claw inside of him pushed even harder against his insides, and he yelped out when it made him release even more liquid. He knew it was stupid to resist, he just made it harder for himself, but he wasn’t ready to admit defeat like this yet. He shook his head again and heard the robot behind him sigh.

“Well, suit yourself, Philip. We’re done with our first session anyway.”

With that, he pulled all his claws away and out of him, leaving Fry’s body suddenly depraved on any stimulation. He panted loudly and tried to come down from it all, his boner almost hurting.

“I’ll come back in four hours for our next appointment. You will wait here, and don’t you dare jerk off on your own. I’m having my eyes on you, Philip.”

He got forcefully turned around again, now sitting on the mattress, his boner standing upright between his thighs, his tear stained face looking fearfully at his captor. 

“Hands where I can see them.” 

He said, Fry sobbing and nodding his head.

“Y-yes, master.”


	5. Peaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry lays himself bare.

This was going so much better than Hedonismbot had expected. That this guy would get a boner from their very first penetration was really impressive. He never had someone like him before. He probably wouldn’t need the two days of training him personally, but it was way too much fun, so he would still go through with it. 

He spent the four hours taking care of some business, talking with investors, making a lot of annoying calls, things like this. He did have a little screen with him though, which showed him his dear Philip in different angles. He was lying in bed, his hands above the duvet, just as he had told, his face desperate and still blushing. He could see him shudder and the robot was sure he must still be very much aroused. Judging from his character, he would probably beg him to make him cum as soon as he would return to him, and he couldn’t wait for that. He riled himself up with this thought so much, he had to take a break from his business meetings to get one of his servants to take care of him.

Finally it was time to get back to him, and just as he had thought, as soon as he entered, the human got up and threw himself on the floor, gripping on him tightly while he was kneeling next to him. He noticed smugly that he was indeed still hard, the boner now a dangerous purple colour. 

“Hello Philip, nice to see you too. Are you ready for your next lesson?”

“Master, it…. it hurts….”

He stuttered, his face pitifully looking up to him. 

“Hmmm, I can see that, my poor little human.”

He reached for his face, to soothingly stroke over his cheek. 

“If you behave well for me this time, you’re allowed to cum, how about that?”

He could see him fighting with himself for a second, his eyes flicking back and forth while he was biting his lips. But his arousal overtook in the end.

“Thank you, master.”

Philip said, obviously relieved.

Hedonismbot smiled at him gently, before he picked him up to lie him down on the bed again, his human not trying to hide anything this time. He knew enough by now to keep himself on display. He would normally just go right in again, stimulating him deep inside, but this would’ve been too easy, too predictable. He really wanted to make sure, that his little servant knew where his place was, so he instead would do something a bit different.

“Now, last time you learned how I want you to touch yourself. This time, I want to see if you can actually do it. So use the lube I have for you here, and spread yourself for me.”

He pulled the tub of lube from under the bed where he had been hiding it before, to put it on the nightstand next to his slave. Philip’s eyes widened once more, when he realised he wouldn’t be able to enjoy his touches; that he had to take action himself instead, while being watched. He was shivering, but despite his obvious unwillingness, he reached out with his left hand, to get some of the lube onto his fingers. 

“You will need a bit more than that.”

He simply commented, making him return his fingers to scoop up a bigger dollop. 

“Show me what you learned, my dear.”

His optics fixated between Philip’s legs, when his hand carefully reached between it. He was such a virgin, his grip awkwardly moving behind him. It was obvious that he had never touched himself like that before, which made it even more exciting to watch. His human closed his eyes, when he shoved his fingers between his cheeks, searching for the entrance. 

Hedonismbot loved that he stayed on his back, his legs spread wide so he could reach, his boner right in front of his face. He could see how he lifted his hips a bit, his slicked up fingers finding his hole. Philip pressed his eyes shut and moaned quietly, while he tried to insert the first digit. His breathing got faster and tears were already forming. The robot couldn’t hold back, he had to touch him, his soft thighs too enticing. Both his claws extended to hold him right under his knees, helping him by pulling his body up a bit. Philip gasped, but behaved, his hand still at his back entrance.

“Come on, Philip, you can do it, stick it in…”

He was surprised with just how aroused he himself sounded, even though one of his servants had gotten him off not too long ago. There was just something about this human which pushed all the right buttons. Maybe it was his naivety, maybe the fact that he was his first new human in a while, maybe simply the way he was so extremely sensitive. Whatever it was, it left the golden robot panting and waiting for more. Maybe he should turn him into a sex slave after all, the mere thought of properly fucking him already bringing him close to overloading, but a special body like him shouldn’t be used for lowly tasks like this. No, he would only be there to straddle him, his dick deep inside this soft, round body of his, maybe decorated with some ribbons, but he wouldn’t let anyone else touch him. He was just for his own body, nobody else.

Philip meanwhile tried his damnedest to obey, wet hiccups coming out of him, while his pointer finger was slowly slipping inside of him at last. His optics widened fascinated, watching the soft flesh give way like this. He was still lubed up from their first session, and still aroused enough that his muscles were malleable without much effort. When it was in till the knuckle, he gave him his next order.

“Remember what I did to you, Philip. Come on, move your finger.”

Very slowly, he was able to watch him fingerfucking himself, even if it was just on one. The muscles under his claws were working with each push inside, and Philip finally threw his head back, and opened his mouth, panting shamelessly. He was truly a thing to behold, a wonderful combination of obscenity and innocence. He obviously didn’t know what he was doing, though, his finger sticking inside him without any real purpose. He should know where his good spot was, but he either forgot or simply didn’t know how to find it. The robot decided to help him out.

“You’re not doing it right, my dear.”

He gently scolded him, his human stopping in his track. He could see tears welling up once more while he was getting overwhelmed again.

“I’m… I’m sorry, master, I’m trying, but…”

He shushed him, while he moved one of his claws between his legs, cupping his hand and pressing it more against his body. He flinched, but held still.

“Bend your finger upwards, towards your belly, Philip. This will feel nice.”

He twitched a bit, while the digit was moving inside of him, Hedonismbot feeling that he would steam very shortly. He was able to focus though, while he pushed his hand against him in a slow rhythm, letting the finger slip in and out, while Philip hopefully held it in the right position.

“Aaahh…!”

He cried out, accompanied by a shudder which ran through his whole body. There it was, he seemed to have found the place, so he held his hand there and he was pleasantly surprised when the human in front of him started to squirm, his penis leaking precum again.

“That’s the spot, isn’t it, the one which makes you feel so good?”

He asked him slyly and he enjoyed how Philip struggled to answer through his arousal.

“Y-yes, master…hmnnn…!”

He pushed his hand harder against him, Fry’s muscles quivering, his whole body shaking. He must be so overstimulated, he would probably do anything so he could cum. Sadly, their session wasn’t even half way through, so he had to let him stay like this for a bit longer. Or maybe, he would try to take it a bit further.

He let his own claw go a bit looser, so Philip’s hand was slipping out of him. He made some protesting noises, but was soon shut up by his next command.

“Add another finger, Philip.”

His human’s gaze was on him, looking from over his chest with disbelieving eyes. 

“M-master, I can’t, it’s-“

He didn’t even have to do anything, he simply furrowed his optics and he already shut up. Instead of complaining, he moved his hand, his middle finger now coming forward, and Hedonismbot had the pleasure of watching it disappear into him next to his pointer finger. Philip was barely able to breathe anymore, while he stretched himself more, the ring of muscles now visibly gaping. He was trying to find the right angle again to stimulate himself, and his master was more than happy to help him with that.

His claw pushed against him again, and Philip cried out, when both his fingers hit his spot again. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he moved his claw more, letting Philip’s fingers slip in and out of him over and over, which finally got too much for the poor boy. With a miserable cry, full of humiliation and distress, he came suddenly, his dick shooting a thick load right onto his belly despite being untouched for hours. He shuddered through the aftermath, while the robot held his fingers inside him until he slacked together at last. 

The boner in front of him deflated, losing its concerning purple colour, until it was hanging flaccid again, just like the rest of the boy’s body. With a satisfied hum, he removed his claw from his hand, watching the fingers slip out. Philip was lying stretched out in front of him, still panting and trying to catch his breath. 

“You’re beautiful when you’re peaking, Philip, truly beautiful…”

He caressed over his waist and hips, looking at the white droplets on his flushed skin. 

“But look at you, you made such a mess again. I guess I’ll have you get cleaned before our next session.”

Philip’s eyes shot open and he sat up, shivering.

“I… I can clean myself, master?”

It was so obvious what he was trying, so he simply shook his head.

“No, leave that to the professionals. You just have your lunch now. See you in four hours!”

With that he opened his belly and pulled out another cup of Nutritional Broth, which he sat down next to the lube on the nightstand. Philip looked at it, obvious disappointment clouding his features. 

“I want that empty when I come back.”

He commented, before he turned around and left Philip to his own again, not before he knocked against the wall to activate the cleaning robots.


	6. Measurements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry gets something custom fitted.

This was Fry’s life now. Waking up to the timer beeping, having to start his first session immediately. Luckily, Hedonismbot wouldn’t be with him for every session after two days, just like he said, but it didn’t make the act itself any less humiliating. After that, he would typically get his ‘breakfast’, which wasn’t getting any less gross than the first day, no matter how often he had to swallow it. He would have some peace to himself, until the timer would go off again, making him do this all over again. He was glad that he didn’t have to make himself cum every time, so he mostly just opted for pushing his fingers in straight and moving them around a bit until he heard the beeping noise again. He did use lots of lube, so he wouldn’t hurt himself. After his lunch he then would be allowed to roam around the house for the next four hours. He typically went onto the balcony on the second floor to at least be outside, away from the sticky, smelling air inside this mansion. It was weird watching the seasons change slowly, while he was feeling like he was stuck in some kind of hell. It was nice though, when the weather changed and got warmer, and the pretty garden outside the balcony was sprouting millions of blossoms and flowers. He wasn’t so cold anymore, on account of having to be naked, and at least for a while, he could watch something beautiful. For these brief hours, he could allow himself to forget about all this, even though the unnatural, slightly wet feeling between his legs served as a constant reminder. When he didn’t do that, he sometimes would talk with the other servants. 

The humans avoided him sadly, even the ones who weren’t on their bed at the time he visited them. He felt they were hostile towards him, even if he didn’t understand why. He stopped going there after some time, and instead made some friends with the household robots. They seemed to be nice and pretty normal, considering what was going on around them. He learned that most of them got ‘demoted’. They used to serve Hedonismbot as slaves at some point, but when he got tired of them, he made them clean the place instead. Because there were so many of them, there wasn’t much to do, and they were all just glad he let his claws off them. Fry found himself jealous of them, and he realised how sad this was. After that, he had to return to the bedroom, for the third session, his dinner and a shower by these two horrible cleaning robots. He was typically so exhausted after that, he would simply doze off.

Pretty often, his captor would join him during his fourth and last session, the beeping of the timer waking him from his nap. Most of the time he wouldn’t do or say anything, he would simply stare, and Fry made sure to put up a good show for him, so he would leave him alone. He was unpredictable though, so sometimes he would just go at it himself, repeating their first session. Fry knew better this time and would obey every command, even when he made him beg to make him cum. He made use of the collar and tucked on it to make him behave, even if that really wasn’t necessary. 

When he was done he got petted and praised by him, which made him blush and just a tiny bit happy. He hated it, so, so much. But it was still kind of nice to know that he did well. 

He wasn’t sure how long this was going on, but it was long enough that he was getting used to it, that this monotone and demeaning routine every day was becoming his new normal.   
He almost hoped it would stay like this; that the golden robot would lose interest in him and wouldn’t use him for this role he was originally meant to fulfil. But of course, he wasn’t so lucky.

It was after one of his lunch sessions, right when the timer beeped and he slipped his fingers out, wiping them with some paper towels he had gotten from the kitchen staff, that the door opened with a bang and a very excited Hedonismbot entered. He threw the towel behind the bed as fast as he could and sat straight, making sure to look as calm as possible. 

“Oh, he-hello master, I haven’t expected you so early.”

He greeted him, with a fake smile on his face. This soon vanished when he saw that he wasn’t alone. He instinctively pulled his legs together to hide himself, when he spotted the stranger, a rather shaggy looking old man in dark clothes, carrying a huge leather bag, black greasy hair hanging into his weatherworn face. He seemed to be the complete opposite of Fry. All tall and scrawny, his face angular and serious, the dark eyes scanning over him slowly. He felt so exposed right away while he became uncomfortably aware of his belly chub and the way his thighs were touching. 

“Greetings Philip, you don’t have to hide the paper towels, as you know I can see everything you do.”

He cringed a bit about forgetting something so obvious. The robot didn’t seem to mind, though.

“I never said you weren’t allowed to use them. Anyway, we have more pressing matters to attend to.”

He took both of his hands, and threw them up and down, like an excited teenage girl would with her best friend when her crush asked her out. All it did was make Fry nervous. 

“Philip, your big day is approaching fast! I was invited to a very exclusive orgy, this Saturday! So we have to make haste and start with the preparations!”

Fry knew he had to pretend to be happy about this, but he couldn’t hide his shock. Luckily, Hedonismbot ignored him.

“This I why I have brought Robin today, to take your measurements.”

“Mea-measurements, master?”

He didn’t like the sound of that at all. He carefully side-eyed the weird guy who was standing disinterested next to them and it dawned on him that this was the first human from the outside he had seen in months. His heartbeat suddenly picked up, Fry not even sure why.

“When we attend the event on Saturday, I want you to be able to perform perfectly. So I arranged for Robin to come and design a harness for us. Isn’t this a _great_ idea?”

He still didn’t understand and would’ve loved if he would be clearer, but the robot had to stay cryptic, just to mess with him. He looked at him confused, hoping he would explain more, but his master’s attention was on the dark visitor instead.

“Should we start, Robin, dear?”

Fry looked at him as well, just when the stranger grumbled.

“I need to take the standing measurements first.”

“Oh yes, of course, of course! Philip, get up and let the nice man measure you!”

He got pulled onto his feet, the robot pushing him so he was standing with his back towards the new guy. He gulped when he heard a clicking sound, but relaxed when he made out that this was just him opening his bag to retrieve a notebook and measuring tape. 

“Lift your arms!”

His voice was rough and neutral, almost dismissive, which made Fry feel small and weak. He obeyed, trying not to think too much about the fact that he had gotten so sensitive about how he was talked to. Or the fact that a strange man was so close to him, touching him in weird places. The slightly cool material of the measuring tape was skilfully wrapped around his naked waist, then his hips, the scratching of pencil on paper imminent. He looked towards the carpet but could feel the cold stare of his captor watching intently. He blushed a bit despite himself. It must be the intimate closeness with another actual human that made him react like this. It felt so extraordinary to feel another person’s body heat so close to him.

Suddenly, something beeped and both humans looked into Hedonismbot’s direction. He was muttering to himself, pulling out a small cell phone.

“Yes?! What? _Now_? He wasn’t scheduled for another two hours! I can’t, I’m busy… _what_?”

He was arguing with whoever had called him, but sighed in the end and hung up.

“I fear I have to leave you boys to continue without me, as much as I wanted to watch. You’ll be fine, Robin?”

The man behind him nodded, before he warned his host.

“Don’t forget I need you for the sitting measurements later, so better hurry.”

Hedonismbot giggled, waving at him playfully.

“Oh Robin, as if I could ever forget _that_!”

He looked at Fry meaningfully, who just felt like he wasn’t in on the joke. 

When the robot left, the ginger’s body suddenly felt petrified. There was a chance here, a chance to do something about this horrible situation. He felt a burst of despair, but he was smart enough to not talk too loudly or turn around.

“You have to get me outta here!”

He scream-whispered and his heart dropped when he heard Robin chuckle at that.

“And why in the hell would I do that?” 

He answered quietly, moving further downwards and giving him another command as if nothing was going on.

“Spread your legs.”

He mumbled, while he wrapped the measuring tape around his left thigh and scribbled some numbers down.

“I don’t know, because you’re a great guy who wants to help people in need?”

He tried to convince him, but could feel that it was for naught. Fry couldn’t believe how cold this person was, but then again he seemed to be all buddy-buddy with someone like Hedonismbot, so he shouldn’t be too surprised.

“I’m not and no, I don’t. Would be pretty stupid of me to help you out and piss off my best costumer.”

“Bu-but... Please, just get a message out to Bender. He lives-”

He got cut off with a forceful hissing sound, so he shut up. Fry was still in denial that this guy was actually so apathetic towards his situation, but realising that he wouldn’t help him, this little glimmer of hope he had allowed himself already stomped out, made him well up. He rubbed his hands over his face to wipe away the tears in time before his master came back. Another chuckle from behind made him turn his head after all.

“What’re you laughing at? If you had to go through what I’m going through, you wouldn’t be much better!”

Robin looked up to him, still kneeling behind him to measure his body, a smug look on his bony features.

“Who says I didn’t?”

“Wha-“

Fry’s face changed from angry, to surprised, to guilty, the older man just shaking his head, while he pushed him on his shoulder to face forward again. Wrapping the tape around his other thigh, he continued.

“He had me for several years, used me for all kinds of shit. Wouldn’t think so, looking at me now, would ya?”

His lazy drawl didn’t fit with what he was talking about and Fry shuddered a bit.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”

“Ah, it’s alright. It’s over.”

After a few awkward seconds, Fry had an idea.

“How… how did you get out?”

Robin had moved further down, now measuring the circumference of his calves and ankles. He seemed to be focussed on that, so Fry waited for his answer. The lanky guy finally stood up with a grunt, scribbling into his notebook while he answered.

“I guess I was lucky.”

Fry thought he was done, so he finally turned around properly to look up into his face.

“Please explain!”

He asked eagerly, but Robin just laughed at that again. One of his gloved hands came down on his shoulder and he patted him condescendingly. 

“It wouldn’t work for someone like you. I was lucky, because I had other talents aside from being cute and chubby.”

The hand on his shoulder moved to pinch his cheek, Fry’s brows furrowing at that. He was about to protest, to defend himself, an angry blush on his cheeks but right when he wanted to swipe the hand away, Hedonismbot opened the door again, snickering amused when he saw the two talking. 

“Oho, Philip, did you make a new friend? How endearing! The time for idle chit-chat is over now, though. I’m sure Robin would like to finish this up soon, don’t you?”

“We’re already past schedule, so if you please.”

He gesticulated towards the robot to take the lead again, Fry still upset from the unresolved insult. But he pulled himself together; he didn’t want to act out while his master was here.

“Philip, focus! Come here!”

He could tell he was impatient, so he hurried to obey, coming into the robot’s reach. His collar got grabbed and he looked at him, hoping he would finally explain what this was all about.

“At the party, you will do what you’re intended to do. Can you remember what that was?”

He really wished he wouldn’t make him repeat this humiliating thing right in front of this douche bag, who was still grinning at him, but he didn’t have a choice.

“Keeping you warm…”

He answered, knowing full well that this wasn’t good enough, but not ready to just outright say it. 

“Keeping _what_ warm?”

Hedonismbot asked, his voice threatening.

He hated that he had to cry again, that all this made him shudder, that he still couldn’t take this treatment. Barely holding back tears, he pressed out.

“Keeping your cock warm…”

The loud childish giggle from the other made him almost gag and he was kind of grateful that Robin didn’t laugh with him. 

“That is right, Philip, well done. You will be on my lap until I find someone else to have fun with. And to make sure you stay in place, we need this harness fitted on us. So come up, up on my lap, my pretty boy. Don’t worry; I’ll hold you so you don’t fall off.”

There was nothing he wanted less right now, not after Robin had degraded him with his words already. But he knew if he misbehaved, he would get punished again, and that was a lot worse than another blow to his barely existing ego. He kind of checked out of his mind, his body moving on its own, just to cope. 

Hedonismbot’s belly wasn’t exactly ergonomic. His huge surface was hard to get his thighs around, so he had to spread them wide to accommodate him. His shins were resting on the thin platform next to his body and he could already feel himself slipping off while his muscles were cramping. The robot let out a few helping claws though, Fry feeling the cold touch at his waist, hips and ankles, pushing him in place. It hurt a bit, but he did his best not to protest. 

He felt his butt getting pulled down more, until it was touching the cold metal underneath, his thighs and calves pressed together uncomfortably. He winced a bit, holding onto the round belly in front of him for balance. 

“You see, Philip? It’s hard to do it on your own, isn’t it? Good thing we have Robin to help us out!”

With that he nodded at the man in black, who was there like a breeze, the familiar feeling of the measuring tape around Fry’s body again. He was taking the same measurements as before, going from his waist down to his hips, thighs, calves, the lot, Fry only able to suppress his shuddering. 

“You’ve got yourself a pudgy one right here.”

Robin commented without any humour in his voice, but obviously Hedonismbot found this remark hilarious. Fry felt him pinch him a bit, while he answered.

“Well, it’s just what I need, isn’t it? This way he can fit a lot better around me.”

“Yeah, he’s perfect for the job.”

He heard from behind, before a cold gloved hand patted him on his back and the tape vanished from his body. In any other situation he would’ve gotten angry, but there was no way he could right now. Not when he was held in this uncomfortable position, exposed and trapped and degraded.

“That’s all, HB. I should be done in two days. Make sure he doesn’t change his weight until then. I’ll find my way out.”

With that he excused himself, not regarding Fry in any way. 

“You hear that? That’s a day before the orgy. Good thing I trust him one hundred percent. His harnesses always come out impeccable.”

Fry didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded and hoped he would let him go soon. Luckily he actually did, helping him back on his legs, which he had to stretch first in order to use them again. He didn’t get left alone, though. One of his claws was running through his hair gently. He held still, even though he just wanted to hide.

“Hmnnn, your hair isn’t quite long enough, though. You inferior humans, everything you do is so slow.”

“I’m sorry, master.”

He said out of reflex and he could tell how pleased his tormentor was with that. His hair was way too long for Fry’s liking, it was already lying on his shoulders. He could wear it in a ponytail if he wanted to. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell the guys to add some hair-growth-serum to your broth, so it’ll be long and luscious in no time.”

Fry really didn’t like the thought of his body getting altered like this, but at this point it was the least of his concerns. 

“I can’t wait to feel how your training pays off.”

The claw ran down from his head over his neck, down his back to come to a rest at his butt, gently stroking one of the cheeks. Fry looked away, blushing. 

“I know you’ve been a good boy and did all of your sessions. You must be so soft by now…”

Of course he had to go there, while he was running the claw between his cheeks, finding his opening which was still slick with lube. He pushed against it, Fry not fighting it any more. He felt how the tip slipped in with no resistance and he was surprised himself how easy it was for the robot to just invade him like this. 

“Oooooh, yessss, very good. This will be fun.”

He prodded a bit more, moving in and out of him as if he was nothing but a toy, Fry having to hold back moans, but he finally let up, looking at the glistening lube on his claw. 

He turned around to leave, but not before he said one last thing.

“I can’t wait to be deep inside you, Philip, for everyone to see.”

It took everything in Fry to wait until he was gone, so he could break down on the floor alone, holding his head and crying so much, his voice wouldn’t come out anymore.


	7. Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His training is paying off.

It was Saturday evening. Fry could see his reflection in the window, even though the sunset outside still coloured everything in bright orange. He used to like sunsets, but since he lived here, the colours were simply too bright for him.

His hair had grown several inches in the last couple of days, his scalp itching constantly. When it was down, there was a long, orange mane behind him, just about covering his butt, but right now it was in a neat plait, done by the cleaning robots. 

Who knew they were capable of something like that? They also had adorned him with ribbons everywhere, the pink fitting to the freshly polished collar he was wearing. The harness was already clasping around his body as well. It was fastened with a sturdy strap around his waist, another around his hips, three straps with clips which were clinging onto his thighs, and four smaller ones around his calves. More strings were coming from the sides, intended to be strapped onto his master. At the back of the harness, there were interlocking hooks, which would keep his legs in place once he was positioned. It also meant he couldn't sit down normally without the hooks getting caught on something. The harness itself was black, contrasting his otherwise pink decoration. The only other thing he was wearing was a thin white cotton gown which was reaching below his hips. 

He was grateful that master would let him wear clothes. 

In the past he would've thought he looked ridiculous, but he was wiser now. He looked like master wanted him to look and therefore he was perfect. The slight unease inside of him wasn't because he hated everything about this situation, he was sure. It must just be performance anxiety, as he would soon be shown off by master for everyone to see. 

They'll all witness him like this, strapped in place, with the cute ribbons on his arms and in his hair, master's cock inside his body, so he could keep it warm. Who wouldn't be nervous about that? Right?

He shuddered at that thought, just when the door opened. The room was dark aside from the low light of the setting sun, so master looked a bit scary, just his silhouette visible from where he was standing. He knew he had to approach him, had to behave well, especially tonight. He did just that, lowering his head to greet him. He could see he was wearing his part of the harness already, which didn’t really impair any of his movements. 

"Good evening, master." 

He said quietly, feeling relief when he heard the satisfied hum of the robot.

" _Ohoo_ , the guys truly outdone themselves! You'll be the star tonight!" The flashing optics of master was scanning over him and he held still so he could get examined.

He tucked his collar and pulled him closer at his arm, Fry doing his best to keep eye contact. 

“My pretty boy.”

The robot hushed, and ran his claw along his waist. Fry remembered his manners.

“Thank you, master.”

He gently chuckled, before he pulled him forward. 

“Let’s go, our limousine is waiting.”

With that, the robot turned around, Fry following suit. It was already after 10pm, so the corridors of Hedonismbot’s mansion were empty. He sighed in relief. Not because he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed about how he looked like. No, he simply wanted to wait until the party to reveal himself. This must be the reason.

It had been so long that he had walked through the entrance door of the mansion, back then in the tight grip of a mafia robot. Now he wasn’t held tight physically, but master may as well have a leash on him, because he made sure he stayed right by his side the whole time. His naked feet walked over the gravel road, his soles not used to hard surfaces anymore, so it hurt quite a lot. He kept quiet though, to not upset him. It was just a short walk to the limousine anyway. It was a huge vehicle, big enough to harbour his master’s massive body and have seats for five more people. Tonight, they’d be the only one in the backseat however. Fry waited until master called for him to enter as well, and he ducked down, instantly worried about the sitting situation. He didn’t like to talk unprompted, but he had to this time.

“M-master, how should I sit…?”

He pointed towards the hooks at the back of his legs, but the robot seemed relaxed about it.

“Philip, I know you’re simple, but this is really easy. Just lie on your front here, there should be enough space.”

Of course, why didn’t he think of that? Master was so clever. He nodded relieved and moved to do just that, crossing his arms under his head, his long plait falling down on the side, his body spread across the bench. His head was near master’s reach, so it was easy for him to touch his face. He carefully took it into his claw and pulled it up to make sure he paid attention.

“Are you as excited as I am? It’s your big debut after all! I will make them all so jealous with you.”

He cackled and Fry simply looked at him, smiling a neutral smile. He was just happy that master was happy.

“And it’ll make them especially angry, when I tell them that I won’t even fuck you. That you’re just there to keep my dick ready for when I find someone else. ‘What a waste!!’ they will scream, and I will just laugh at them!”

His master was so rich and powerful, he could hold himself an entire human just to do something a piece of cloth could do. He was so great, and Fry was so lucky that he was in his care. So, so lucky.

The drive was uneventful, but felt like ages. He couldn’t see much from his position, not to mention the windows were tinted and it was night time anyway. Sometimes he could see some lights flashing by, but that was it. Master didn’t stop stroking his face, his arousal obvious. Fry felt accomplished that he could rile him up so much; that meant he did a good job. It meant he would be praised, and not get hurt.

He felt his heart stop when the limousine was pulling up somewhere. It slowly came to a halt, the chauffeur getting out of the car to open the door for them. Fry had thought he had accepted his fate, but the panic rising inside of him disabused him. He very much didn’t want to go in there, but there was no way to run. Master was outside, telling him to get moving and if he didn’t behave right now, he couldn’t even imagine what he would do with him. His mind tried to fight, but his body was already moving, obeying his command. 

He was holding him at his collar, while they hurried to the back entrance, Fry’s feet walking over warm concrete. He pulled the gown tighter around his body so it wouldn’t flutter too much in the wind and then they were inside. A receptionist greeted them, a small fembot with a surprisingly business-woman-like aura.

“Hedonismbot and company?”

His master nodded, tucking at his collar.

“Isn’t he a beaut?” 

The receptionist eyed him shortly, more out of courtesy than anything else.

“Oh yes, he is. I hope he’ll perform.”

Her answer was obviously rehearsed and not genuine, but Fry felt a bit hurt by that. Who did she think she was, to disregard his master like that? He didn’t seem to notice, though.

“Don’t worry, he will, won’t you Philip?”

“Y-yes, master.”

He answered and then got tucked again, away and inside the venue and he could’ve sworn he heard the fembot hiss something offensive.

Master seemed to know the place well, as he went straight into the changing booths. A mask was hanging there, as well as a few hooks for clothing the participants wanted to get rid of before they entered the main stage. Master got the mask and put it on himself, using the mirror to put it in place. While he did that, he ordered him.

“Get rid of that stupid gown of yours!”

Fry simply obeyed, way too upset to answer verbally. He slowly slid the fabric off his shoulders and hung it neatly on the provided hooks, running his hands over it one last time. To feel the good quality of course, not because he didn’t like to be exposed like this again.

Suddenly, a claw was on him again, pulling him away from the gown and towards master. He turned around, trying to keep breathing. 

“Philip, it’s time, finally. Come here, we fasten you before we go in.”

His eyes went bigger, but he complied. Just like they had practised, he climbed onto his master, the clips on his shins fitting perfectly with the ones on his master’s body. He then felt how the robot pulled on the straps at his side to fasten them on the loops on his body, Fry’s hips getting pulled down in the process. He couldn’t take it anymore and pressed his eyes closed, while he felt the hooks on his legs interlacing with each other, making him sit down all the way, and with a few more movements they were done. Fry felt the cold metal against his butt, as well as his balls and penis, all pressed against his master now. His hands rested on his belly so he wouldn’t keen over. He knew there was still so much more to come, even though being so completely restrained like this was already too much to bear. 

He almost sobbed, but could hold it in for now. Even when he felt the compartment open under him. He stiffened in fear, Hedonismbot laughing lowly.

“I bet you’re looking forward to this, hmmm?”

He gasped when he felt pressure against his body. Master was mean to him and mocked him, moving his penis back and forth. He couldn’t move away, he couldn’t do anything, only beg.

“Master, please, don’t tease me...”

He knew how it sounded and was kind of glad about it. At least he would seem eager.

The robot didn’t react to that. Instead he pulled away the curtain of the changing room and moved down a small black corridor. He felt like he would fall down, but the harness did its job well and he stayed firmly in place, the only thing moving was his masters dick against him. He gasped and held onto him while he could hear thumping music getting louder and then a door opened and they entered.

The room was scattered in colourful lights but overall pretty dark. It was like a night club, but instead of a dance floor, the room was full of mattresses, cushions, booths and curtains, Fry’s senses overstimulated in an instant. He hadn’t seen so many people in one place in forever, all of them moving and groaning and moaning. It was pretty much an equal mix of robots and humans, most of them were wearing masks like his master, but some had their faces bare, like him. He just now realised the indication, understood why he wasn’t allowed to hide behind a mask; that he had to stay exposed completely. It didn’t take long for a small crowd of lustfully moving patrons to form around them. His master seemed to be kind of a celebrity, which wasn’t surprising really. He heard a female robot coo behind him.

“HB, oh my god, he’s prettier than you made him out to be!”

She reached out a hand to touch him, but go quickly slapped away by the robot under him.

“No touching, he’s off limits!”

He hissed at her, the fembot pulling away respectfully. Fry was happy he was getting protected like this, but this didn’t last long. 

“I’m not in yet, I wanted to experience this with you all.”

The crowd got more excited and Fry noticed how more people were collecting near them, curiously watching. A thousand eyes were on him, seeing him naked and exposed and he wished he could at least hide his face, but he knew he wasn’t allowed. One last time, he looked at his master, pleading him to not go through with this, but Hedonismbot interpreted it completely differently.

“My friends, as promised, I’m introducing you to a new toy of mine. This here is Philip, and he’ll be my cockwarmer for tonight! Look how eager he is to have me inside of him for the first time!”

He announced all this loudly into the room, and Fry could actually hear people cheer around him. He shook his head, but master was cruel and unrelenting, his optics looking up to him while his penis was slowly extending out of his compartment. 

It was pushing right against his hole, this hole he had to prepare every day for so long, but it still made him cry out to feel it entering him. The girth was a lot more than the two fingers he usually had used, and he had to struggle for air while he was bracing himself against the belly in front of him. His muscles got stretched so slowly, he didn’t know what to do. He moaned and cried and he started to weep, even if he had promised himself not to do that. The people around him were making noise, encouraging him and praising his master for the good find. He didn’t stop pushing further inside while he laughed, satisfied with the show Fry was putting on. It felt like it was going on forever, this metal rod going in deeper and deeper, the curve pressing against his insides. He realised through the uncomfortable pressure, that it was rubbing against this spot inside of him and now he understood why he hadn’t been allowed to cum for the last few days. The way his body was positioned made it impossible for him to not feel the massage right where it was the most sensitive, where it sent shivers down his spine. 

It got deeper still, and he had to throw his head back when his master was retracting a bit before he continued. A few more inches, and he finally stopped his motions, Fry simply sitting there, completely hanging in his harness, his head thrown back, his eyes towards the ceiling, watching the colourful lights dance. Maybe if he concentrated on them, he wouldn’t have to face the humiliation of getting impaled on this robot’s dick in front of a crowd of people. And getting hard from it. He heard more cheering and felt his master’s claws on his body, stroking his arms, his back and over his ass. 

Fry started breathing again at last, his head falling down, panting.

“Aren’t you happy that you can finally be of use for me, Philip? Aren’t you grateful?”

He looked towards him, his optics half lidded and satisfied. Fry couldn’t believe that he still wasn’t done. He couldn’t risk dissatisfying him though, he had to be good, had to please his master.

“I am, thank you… master…”

He sighed, as clearly as he could so he wouldn’t have to repeat it again. 

“Good boy.”

He praised him, squeezing his butt cheeks. Silent tears were running down Fry’s face and then his master moved, waving the crowd away.

“Show’s over people, I’m going now, to find myself a big guy to play with!”

Even though he was strapped so tightly onto him, he still could feel how his dick was sliding in and out with each step he took, and he whimpered in defeat. The motion stimulated this spot inside of him, stretched and pulled at the entrance, his own boner moving as well, his oversensitive nerves shooting a mixture of pleasure and pain through his body. 

His master pretty much ignored him by now, and he preferred this. At least he could concentrate on keeping his composure, while his body was gently rocking up and down this cock inside of him. He was walking all around the venue, entering different rooms, each one more depraved than the other. He could tell that his master was getting agitated and impatient, which upped his anxiety considerably. What would happen to him if he didn’t find anyone he liked?

He returned to the entrance room at last, and Fry could see in his expression that he was anything else but happy. He regarded him again angrily. 

“Can you believe it? So many people around and no hunk for my liking!”

Fry didn’t really understand what he meant. Even in the fleeting glimpses he had of their surroundings, he had seen a lot of very muscular looking robots and men, most of them flirting with the robot underneath him. 

“Well, Philip…”

His master started, holding onto him tightly now, all his attention back on him.

“Guess I’ll fuck you after all.”

Fry shook his head again, his arms pushing himself away from him, but he couldn’t budge. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to get free at some point and then just hide in the cool-down area until his master was done. He wasn’t meant to participate in any of this, but now he would have to, if he wanted or not.

Without warning, his master suddenly pushed even deeper into him, then retracting, then pushing again, his movements becoming faster and Fry moaned out with each thrust into him. He was hitting this spot each time and he could feel how his arousal was rising fast, a lot faster than he wished. He couldn’t move away or, which would have been worse, move against it, he could just hold on, just take whatever he wanted to give him. His master moved more, faster, deeper, Fry’s voice becoming so loud it was overpowering the music. He was actually making him cum in front of all these other people and he cried bitter tears while he felt the heat collect in his lap. It happened suddenly, a few more pushes and he was coming undone, his orgasm overtaking his body. Fry was whimpering and moaning words of disgust and unwillingness, but he couldn’t stop it anymore. He came, shooting sperm all over his master’s body, his shoulders trembling with the intensity while he was being held up by his claws. The robot wouldn’t stop moving through his aftershocks.

“Well done Philip, you came quickly just like the little slut you are. And now you have to satisfy me!”

He felt him picking up his pace again and he was starting to beg him to stop, his hole not able to take any more of that and it was then that he heard a raspy voice shouting.

“Okay, _that’s_ enough!”

His tormentor stopped in his track, his optics widening in fear. 

“He-hey, who let you in with this? Weapons aren’t allowed in here!”

Fry couldn’t see what was going on right behind him, while the claws vanished from his body. Instead Hedonismbot held them up and over his head, visibly afraid of whatever was approaching him. 

“That’s it, hands where I can see them!”

He heard behind him, feeling a weird déjà-vu upon that. And then, another robotic hand was on him, one that was very familiar to him for some reason. He turned his head, seeing a robot wearing a mask, holding an electric gun right into Hedonismbot’s face. Without looking, he undid the straps around his body, before he pulled him up and away from the golden robot. His penis slipped out of him and he yelped, but felt instantly better now that the pressure was gone. Instead he felt pressure around his chest where the mysterious robot held him close, walking backwards, still with the gun pointed towards Hedonismbot. 

“I’ll take him with me now, thank you very much!”

Master’s eyes furrowed and Fry panicked. He didn’t want to get punished for disobeying. He didn’t want to go back to that harness and let him go through with his plan, but he knew he would be destroyed if he wouldn’t. He started to squirm in the strange robot’s grip. He didn’t understand why someone was threatening his master, just to get him into trouble. 

“Pl-please, let me go, I need to be back, I’m not finished yet…”

He mumbled and that’s when the robot finally removed his mask. He couldn’t believe his eyes when Bender was looking at him, confused and angry. His world was turned upside down, so many emotions running through him. He still was very much afraid, still wanted to make sure master wasn’t angry at him, but he also knew, he wouldn’t have to care about him anymore, because Bender was here. Bender was here, holding him close, pointing a gun at his tormentors face. 

“Nah man, we’re not even going there! Here, take this!”

He muttered, his eyes going soft with a subtle understanding. Suddenly the gun was in his hand, and Bender was helping him aim at Hedonismbot.

“Come on, shoot him. I don’t wanna deal with your Stockholm Syndrome later!”

Fry panicked even more. Why would Bender, his best friend, make him do something like this? He wouldn’t survive whatever punishment awaited him after that. He shook his head vigorously, but Bender was pesky.

“He won’t be able to get to you anymore. You’re safe now, Fry. Come on, have your revenge, remember what he did to you.”

His voice was still agitated, but calm enough to not frighten him. And he called him Fry, something he hadn’t been called for so long. Was he right, could he trust him? He wished he could, but he almost couldn’t believe it. 

“Am I really safe…?”

He stuttered, pressing himself more against his friend and he felt him hug him a bit tighter.

“Promise, buddy.”

He bit his lips, still shuddering, but the hug of his friend reassured him. The frustration, the anger, the pain, the humiliation, all this was welling up in him and after he saw how Hedonismbot’s optics were staring at him, afraid but still full of desire, he had enough. He pulled the trigger, a bunch of people around them screaming and shouting. He couldn’t see if he had hit him, because Bender had turned around instantly, carrying him now in his arms while he ran for a side exit, two other masked people in front of him.

“Well done Bender, now we’ll have the police on our asses!”

A familiar female voice said, but the robot didn’t seem too disturbed.

“It’s an illegal orgy, so you’re wrong. But still, we should get outta here!”

The night air outside was surprisingly warm on his bare skin, when they escaped into a spaceship, which immediately closed its gangway and blasted off into space.

Fry was sitting on Bender’s lap, who had landed on the floor. He looked around, astonished. The other two people took their masks off, Leela and Amy smiling at him. 

“You guys…”

He said, feeling so much happiness inside of him that he couldn’t talk anymore. He started to sob, hugging Bender tightly.

“Welcome back, pal.”

He said, soothingly rubbing his hand over his back.

He felt a soft blanket getting placed around his shoulders and he hid a bit more into it while Bender kept holding him. After some time, he was able to compose himself enough again to speak.

“How… how did you find me?”

He asked, seriously confused about everything. His brain was still trying to grasp that this horror show was over, that he could simply be Fry again and not Philip. Just Fry, with his cowlick, his red jacket and his best friend Bender by his side, his body his own again.

Bender giggled at that.

“Let’s just say, a little bird told me.”

Fry only looked at him confused, and when Bender realised he wouldn’t understand, he told him with a sigh.

“Robin, it was Robin.”

Fry remembered him, remembered how he had ridiculed him, and he wondered what had changed his mind to actually snitch on his costumer. But it didn’t matter, because it was over now.

“Oh, I get it!”

He answered, grinning at Bender, who just shook his head, amused. He lifted one hand and messed up his hair, making some of the stupid ribbons fall out.

“You really need a haircut, you look like a hippie!”

He commented, Fry snickering at that.

“I know, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any explanation for anything. There is a kind of epilogue in my head for that, but I don't have it in me to write that out. This was intense enough as it is. 
> 
> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
